rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Incom T-65B X-Wing
=Stock= Incom T-65B X-Wing Starfighter; CL 10 Gargantuan Starfighter Init +7, Senses Perception +6 ---- Defense Ref 18 (Flat-Footed 12), Fort 26; +7 Armor, Vehicular Combat HP 120; DR 10; SR 15; Threshold 46 ---- Speed Fly 16 squares (max.velocity 1,050 Km/h), fly 4 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +7 (See below) or Ranged Proton Torpedoes +7 (See below) Fighting Space 4x4 or 1 Square (Starship Scale); Cover total (crew); +5 (Astromech droid) Base Atk +2; Grp +33 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons), fire-link (proton torpeodes) ---- Abilities Str 42, Dex 22, Con --, Int 16 Skills Initiative +7, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6 (+13*), Pilot +7, Use Computer +6 (+13*) :* If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead ---- Crew 1 plus astromech droid (skilled); Passengers none Cargo 110 kg; Consumables 1 week; Carried craft none Payload 6 proton torpedoes Hyperdrive x1, 10-jump memory (Astromech droid) Availability Military; Cost 150,000Cr (65,000 used) This starfighter has one free Emplacement Point. Laser Cannons (Pilot) :Atk +7 (+2 Autofire), Dmg 6d10x2 ---- Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) :Atk +7, Dmg 9d10x2, 4-square splash. =ICT65B-15-1-07= This Incom T-65B X-Wing was manufactured in the fifteenth year after the Battle of Yavin. Incom's records list it as having been involved in a factory mishap and broken down for salvageable parts just after it came off the line. Given that this starfighter was found in the possession of Asyr Sei'lar, that one of the parts it was listed as missing is a PL-1, and arranging for X-Wings to be sold as damaged surplus listed as missing a PL-1 was one of the tricks that Rogue Squadron utilized to get their own X-Wings out of the New Republic Starfighter Corps so they could prosecute the Bacta War, it seems most likely that Asyr arranged for an off-the-books sale to herself, probably at the kind of discount that makes it clear that the item being sold has been paid for in physical currency at a fraction of the going market rate. The shields have been upgraded, a larger, more powerful 0.75-class hyperdrive installed, and the flight computers have been upgraded by an outlaw tech with overclocked processors and powerful cooling systems. The ship features an IFF transponder illegally modified to allow it to transmit false identification, and the cockpit is equipped to feature all the electronic comforts of a home on the roam, upgraded from a strict flight computer to a glass cockpit with all the computational functions a person might desire. The flight chair is designed to allow the pilot to recline and sleep in it more comfortably than most, and features a massage function. Incom T-65B X-Wing Starfighter; CL 10 Gargantuan Starfighter Init +7, Senses Perception +7 ---- Defense Ref 18 (Flat-Footed 12), Fort 26; +7 Armor, Vehicular Combat HP 120; DR 10; SR 25; Threshold 46 ---- Speed Fly 16 squares (max.velocity 1,050 Km/h), fly 4 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +8 (See below) or Ranged Proton Torpedoes +8 (See below) Fighting Space 4x4 or 1 Square (Starship Scale); Cover total (crew); +5 (Astromech droid) Base Atk +2; Grp +33 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons), fire-link (proton torpeodes) ---- Abilities Str 42, Dex 22, Con --, Int 18 Skills Initiative +7, Mechanics +7 (+14*), Perception +7 (+14*), Pilot +7, Use Computer +7 (+14*) :* If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead ---- Crew 1 plus astromech droid (skilled); Passengers none Cargo 110 kg; Consumables 1 week; Carried craft none Payload 12 proton torpedoes Hyperdrive x0.75, 10-jump memory (Astromech droid) Availability Military; Cost 150,000Cr (65,000 used) This starfighter has no free Emplacement Points. Laser Cannons (Pilot) :Atk +7 (+2 Autofire), Dmg 6d10x2 ---- Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) :Atk +7, Dmg 9d10x2, 4-square splash. =ICT65B-19-10-01= This particular Incom T-65B was the first T-65B manufactured in the tenth month of the 19th year After the Battle of Yavin, and it was manufactured by Incom Corporation. Sales records show it was sold to the New Republic Navy; Navy records as regards it's whereabouts and subsequent loss (whole) are unforthcoming. The starfighter somehow wound up, whole, on a shipping pallet in the cargo hold of the Khar Ashim when the Jedi boarded the vessel to seize it from the pirate Jin-Ol Ashim. It was since claimed by the Jedi Niari, who had it modified on the planet Naboo by the Royal Security Forces hangar. She has given it neither name nor art, but the RSF cleaned it thoroughly and gave it a fresh coat of paint; gray with blue highlights. Currently, it bears three endorsement markings, all of them on the upper engine cowlings: :The symbol of the New Jedi Order, consisting of the red badge of the Alliance to Restore the Republic embossed over a golden sunburst with a golden ring around it. :The symbol of the Royal House of Naboo, a yellow bell contained in a green dome, the third-highest honour bestowed by the Royal House of Naboo. :The symbol of a Bombad-Friend of Otoh Gungah, granted in recognition of one who has done a great deed for the Gungans of Naboo; a cerulean blue sphere with a crossed cesta and energy shield within. Incom T-65B X-Wing Starfighter; CL 10 Gargantuan Starfighter Init +7, Senses Perception +6 ---- Defense Ref 18 (Flat-Footed 12), Fort 26; +7 Armor, Vehicular Combat HP 120; DR 10; SR 35; Threshold 46 ---- Speed Fly 16 squares (max.velocity 1,050 Km/h), fly 4 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +7 (See below) or Ranged Proton Torpedoes +7 (See below) Fighting Space 4x4 or 1 Square (Starship Scale); Cover total (crew); +5 (Astromech droid) Base Atk +2; Grp +33 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons), fire-link (proton torpeodes) ---- Abilities Str 42, Dex 22, Con --, Int 16 Skills Initiative +7, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6 (+13), Pilot +7, Use Computer +6 (+13*) :* If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead ---- Crew 1 plus astromech droid (skilled); Passengers none Cargo 110 kg; Consumables 1 week; Carried craft none Payload 6 proton torpedoes Hyperdrive x1, 10-jump memory (Astromech droid) Availability Military; Cost 150,000Cr (65,000 used) This starfighter does not have any free emplacement points. Laser Cannons (Pilot) :Atk +7 (+2 Autofire), Dmg 6d10x2 ---- Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) :Atk +7, Dmg 9d10x2, 4-square splash. Category:Knights of the New Republic